Episode 1: Chi Awakens
Chobits 'episode 1, "Chi Awakens" '(ちぃ 目覚める/ "Chii Mezameru") premiered on TBS in Japan on April 2nd, 2002. Story Hideki introduces himself (Hideki Motosuwa, 18, turning 19). He explains his passion to go to Tokyo University and how he plans to enter college in the spring. However, after his mail arrives, he is quickly upset, seeing as he didn't pass the exams. In the heat of his fit, he chooses to move to Tokyo anyway and go to a prep school to prepare for the next college exams. Once he arrives, he notices all the hustle and bustle of the city, and compares it to his old, steady farm-life. When he looks around, he spots a Persocom walking with its owner, and remembers that the world is buzzing about them, and the Internet, and how advanced it's all getting. He notes the most big thing lately are Persocoms, though he admits he has no clue about them. However, he thinks they're super cool, and almost dies of excitement thinking of getting one. After seeing the price of some Persocoms in a store window, he freaks out, yelling about how he could never afford one. People stop and stare, which embarrasses him and he runs away. (And says he's got to stop talking to himself.) While complaining loudly about wanting to send emails and see porn sites too, a beautiful woman approaches him with a curious "Porn sites?" He gets incredibly embarrassed, and attempts to explain himself, also upset he said such a thing in front of a pretty girl. She catches a paper that flew out of his hand during his fit, and he explains he's looking for a place called, "Gub Jogasaki", an apartment building. She cheerfully responds with a yes, and nods to a shabby building that surprises Hideki, and then says she's Chitose Hibiya, the manager of the building and leads him to his room. The room is small, but has fully functioning water and gas, along with the circuit breakers. Hideki is taken aback by its size, but knows he can't afford more. She also explains that Hiromu Shinbo carried Hideki's stuff to his room, and that Hiromu is his neighbour in room 204. She then takes her leave, and he thanks her. Afterwards, Hideki is unpacking his stuff, and being thankful for being in an apartment building with such a beautiful woman. Someone knocks, and Hiromu and Sumomo surprise him. After introductions, Hideki asks about Sumomo, and Hiromu explains she's a Mobile Persocom. They laugh about "porno sites", and Hideki goes out to buy some food and sees a Persocom working correctly at the drugstore, and as he walks home he gets lost in thought thinking about Persocoms and how amazing they are; like it would be great to find a free one. While thinking about all this in a daydream, he notices a body lying in the garbage, and loses his composure, dropping his bag and throwing his hands over his head. This is because he believes the body to be a dead person, and that he is a witness of the hidden body. However, he sees her from a different angle and realizes that it's simply a Persocom, and after picking up his bag, he starts to walk away, but stops and thinks, "This is a Persocom, and it was left out here in the trash. Which means that technically, this is a piece of garbage, and no one wants it so I can take it right? Right? Right?" He then also justifies his reasoning with, "Actually, I would be doing better for the environment if I recycle her! All that industrial waste and dioxins, we don't want more holes in the ozone layer!" And so he picks her up, with some trouble, of course, not noticing the chip that falls out of her, and brings her home. He wonders about the things his new Persocom can do, and remembers Hiromu mentioning that Persocoms have an "on-switch" that must be pushed to activate the computer. After searching everywhere, Hideki realized it's in her vaginal area, and hesitantly presses it. The Persocom turns on and he revels at her beauty. She crawls onto him, only saying "chi" and he wonders if that's her name. Hiromu then knocks on the door asking if Hideki would like to go to the public bath. Freaking out, Hideki wraps the Persocom in a towel, and sits in front of her as Hiromu walks in. After a couple awkward moments, Hideki tells Hiromu he'd rather not go to the bath, and when he returns to his apartment, gives his Persocom a shirt, and promises never to abandon her. Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Anime